Which is Better: Tricks or Treats?
by theyHAUNTme
Summary: So, which is better? Sara loves the treats...read to find out why. Major GSR fluffiness! Smut alert! Personal challenge from The Queen of Sin.


**Tricks and Treats**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing them. Do I have to give them back?

**Summary:** A cute Halloween fic about our two favorite Geeks! Major FLUFFINESS!!! GSR

**Rating:** It's M for a reason!!

**A/N:** Okay, this is for **The Queen of Sin**, she emailed with a challenge. This doesn't have an editor, sorry for the mistakes.

**A/N 2:** Just an FYI, the word 'spoon' is everywhere I could put it. One of **The Queen of Sin**'s requirements was to have the word 'spoon' written five times.

* * *

Grissom was wandering towards his office, but came to a quick halt at the sound of her voice. Oh, how he loved that voice. It was as sweet as sugar and when she said his name out of passion during a love-making session, and it always sent shivers down his spine. He physically shook himself out of his fantasy world and listened to what she said next.

"No, Ronnie, I'm not obsessed with coffee," said Sara, annoyance obvious in her fatigued voice.

"But I always see you with a cup of coffee. Why don't you ever drink anything else...like tea or something?" the younger CSI asked.

"Because, I hate tea," Sara said stiffly. "Green tea is the worst. Green tea is green...therefore it looks moldy – and that's just disgusting! Hand me that spoon over there will you?"

Grissom walked into the room in time to see Ronnie handing Sara a spoon so she could stir the normal four spoons-worth of sugar into her coffee. Ronnie told Sara she was going to go to the layout room to go over the evidence.

"Okay, I'll meet you there," Sara said, watching her partner leave the room.

Grissom smiled at her and said, "You look like shit."

"Gee thanks," she retorted, sneering playfully at him. "You would too if you had to deal with a shift change."

"Hey, I offered to take Swing," said Grissom with a shrug.

Sara rolled her eyes and walked past him. Grissom stopped her and said, "Catherine is hosting a Halloween party Saturday evening...Linds is staying at a friend's house, so it'll just be the adults. It's just Graveyard, but Cath told me you could come too."

"Okay...tell her I'll be there," said Sara, walking down the hallway.

"Sara!" he called, and she turned around.

"You really _do_ need to get some beauty sleep," he said with a straight face. "You're beginning to look like death warmed over."

"Gilbert Grissom, say ONE more word and I will rip out your insides with a pair of spoons!" she shouted before chucking the spoon in her coffee cup at him.

It missed him by a mile, but she intended that. She would never do anything to intentionally hurt him.

**SPOON-SPOON-SPOON-SPOON-SPOON**

That night, Grissom and Sara were off to Catherine's party. When they arrived, most of the team was already there. Catherine greeted them at the door and gave Sara a friendly hug before asking, "God, it feels like I haven't seen you in forever! How are you doing?"

"Pretty good...Ronnie is a little too talkative," she said, a grim look of her face. "Lucky me – I got stuck mentoring her."

"Ah well, what doesn't kill you will only make you stronger," said Catherine, beaming brightly.

They walked in the house and saw that it was all decorated. There were jack-o-lanterns placed everywhere, ghosts were hanging from the ceiling, and Catherine even had a black cat. Sara smiled as she looked around at all of the decorations.

"Okay, how about some food?" asked Catherine.

They all sat down as a team and ate some pizza. They chatted about random things as they enjoyed the pizza. After pizza, they ate cake and ice cream. Catherine brought out the cold treat along with spoons and forks. After their stomachs' were filled, they all played a few games. The first game was guessing each other's favorite candy.

"Okay, who wants to go first in guessing what my favorite candy is?" asked Catherine.

Greg's hand shot into the air and he waved it around. Catherine saw it, but her eyes flicked to Nick and said, "Okay, Nicky, give it a shot."

"Butterfingers?" he asked trying to contain his laughter that Greg wasn't picked.

"Nice try, but no...Sara, what do you think?" she asked, trying to hide a grin since Greg was bouncing up and down, his hand in the air.

"Skittles?"

"Nope...okay, Greg, take a guess before you pee yourself," she said with a grin.

"Crunch bar!"

"Congratulations, Greg...you win a pat on the back," she said as she walked over and patted the young man's back.

"Grissom...you're next," said Catherine. "I'm gonna guess and say Kit-Kat bar?

He shook his head and Nick took a guess and said, "Snickers?"

"Hell no!" Grissom responded. "That is the worst thing ever invented!"

Sara was the last to guess since she already knew it. Her guess was right; Hershey's chocolate.

The game lasted for a few minutes. In the end, Warrick's favorite candy was M&M's, Nick's was Skittles, Greg's was Kit-Kat, and Sara's was Milk Duds. Their next game was Pin the Hat on the Witch, which was very...interesting. Long story short, Greg had some issues with walking in a straight line blindfolded after being spun around three times.

**SPOON-SPOON-SPOON-SPOON-SPOON**

A fun time was had by all. They left Catherine's house late that night, and Grissom and Sara didn't get home until nearly midnight. The couple walked in their home and their dog came bounding up to them. Sara let him outside to do his business and fed him before retiring to the bedroom, where Grissom was waiting for her.

"Hey, did you have a good time tonight?" she asked, changing into shorts and a tank top. "There was SOOOOOOO much candy there."

"Yeah, but I think there is something sweeter than chocolates," he said huskily, kissing her bare shoulder.

He brought his head up to her lips and kissed her gently. Gentle turned to passion, passion turned to desperation. When the need for air became too much, they broke apart, breathing heavily, before locking their lips again. Grissom slid Sara's shorts down her wonderfully long legs and tossed them onto the floor carelessly, not breaking the kiss. He only broke apart to get Sara's tank top over her head, revealing her perfectly-rounded breasts. He slipped off Sara's panties while she worked off his boxers. His erection was hard and hot, and she grasped it in her hand, eliciting a moan from her partner.

He moved his hand down, down, down until it reached her womanly parts. Her breath hitched and he put on finger inside of her, another teased her throbbing clit. She let out a loud moan of pleasure and ground her hips into his hand. He removed his hand and she let out a pitiful whimper. He quickly replaced it with his cock and thrust deep within her. She arched her back to get him as deep into her as possible.

"Oh, Gil!" she moaned, purring in pleasure.

She matched him, thrust for thrust, both of them nearing their end. She felt hers coming, screaming his name as she did. Her walls tightened around him and he came too, grunting her name. She collapsed on top of him, panting, and resting her forehead on his neck. She rolled off of him, and settled down beside him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. She placed her right hand onto his chests and gently traced random patterns. He wrapped his arm around her bare shoulders and gently caressed the soft skin with his thumb.

"Mmm, I love you," he murmured in her ear.

Her lips curved into a graceful smile and she muttered, "I know you do...I love you too."

They lay there silently for awhile, relishing each other's company. Sara finally broke the silence and said, "I love Halloween. The treats are always orgasmic."

* * *

**A/N 3: **Okay, I hope my attempt at smut wasn't too bad. Give me some credit, I'm only 13...it's not like I should know exactly the feelings and what happens during...adult activities. As I said, this was for **The Queen of Sin**...Joey, I hope you liked it!! (I think I put 'Spoon' in there five times!! Just to be safe, spoon, spoon, spoon, spoon, spoon!!) Everyone else, please let me know what you thought. And I will update my story '_Dreams and Realities_' next for those who are waiting for it to get updated...those of you who haven't read it, you should head over and read it!! You might like it. 


End file.
